star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Adamthejada6969/Star Warfare 2 Payback Chapter 6 Script
Location:Galaxy's Demise Description:A desolate apocalyptic environment with burnt trees and massive rock formations, alongside floating platforms and planets breaking apart mid air. Mission 1:Survive for 10 Minutes Mission 2:Defend the Array Mission 3:Kill 1 Gargonitra Mission 4:Destroy the Spawning Creator Mission 5:Kill all the Aliens Mission 6:Slay the Boss(MythEye9005) Characters PT003, Lt Bill, Sarah(another remaining human), MythEye9005(that giant jellyfish figure from stage 4) Mission 1 Description However we ended up in this catastrophic hell hole, the strange odor really draws them in and no one knows why PT003:This place is hell!!!! What's happening with the planets up there? What is this place? Lt Bill:I think we should get out of here, like right now PT003:No!!! We have to find whatever is drawing them here After Mission is complete Lt Bill:this is really unnecessary PT003:Yes it is!!! If there is any Mithril stored here it has to be destroyed before any aliens evolve MythEye9005:Too late tresspassers!!!!!! Lt Bill:Who are you? MythEye9005:You do not want to find out *Laughs Maniacally* Mission 2 Description Sending the signal could hopefully bring us support into finding the Mithril storage wherever it is but it will take a while before it's actually sent, the aliens are aware of that and must be stopped PT003:Hopefully there are others that could help us Lt Bill:Who was that 'thing' that communicated with us PT003:I don't know but we're gonna find out Lt Bill:They are so much stronger PT003:Evidence of Mithril overdose!!! We can't let them consume more After Mission is complete PT003:We did it!!! Lt Bill:And hopefully they actually send something that can help us like a ship rather than a puny soldier MythEye9005:Oh no I'm so scared, ARGH!!! evil hairless monkeys are going to confiscate our Mithril supply and wipe us out!!!! In their dreams PT003:We don't know who you are or if you are even an alien or human or whatever but you clearly have a major interference with our objective MythEye9005:My little monkey? Take a guess in who's domain your in!!! Lt Bill:Oh My GOD!!!! It's an overlord PT003:Don't be silly they can't communicate with us MythEye9005:You sure about that? You are quite a bastard thinking you can pillage our strength and my rule over my brethren and yet act like some know it all when really you don't know any better than a dead Digger, but your pestering is but a minor annoyance now here is your last warning turn back or face the consequences PT003:Try Me MythEye9005:Alright you little B!Mission 3 Description A roar echo's across the landscape, sounds like destructive alien species has been invited to aid in PT003's demise, show it the way back PT003:This horde is becoming rather peculiar, they seem to be in fewer numbers why is that? (Gargonitra steps in) Lt Bill:Holy moly that thing is on par with overlords!!!! PT003:I've killed overlords, I can kill this thing MythEye9005:Feel free to evaporate to non existence you rascals!! After Mission is complete Lt Bill:There can't be more of those things right? PT003:It would appear so MythEye9005:Oh it's only going to get worse trust me, now how about either dying or getting the F^ Sarah:Don't listen to him!!! Your request got through and a ship is arriving but the environment around your location seems to degrade the ships engine MythEye9005:It's all me you egg heads, If you want the Mithril's location? Your destination will be your Demise Lt Bill:A ship? Yes!!!! PT003:We can't celebrate yet, the ship can't land since the atmosphere degrades it's engine, well this is it MythEye9005, We will hunt you, We will find you, And we will kill you Lt Bill:We? MythEye9005:Good Luck Mission 4 Description A creator is spawning even more of them artificially, it must be destroyed!!! The last thing we need is an infinite swarm of extraterrestrial monsters PT003:That isn't a portal? It's a creator!! It's spawning them in Lt Bill:Oh No!!!! Sarah:That creator is never going to stop, destroy it!!!! After Mission is complete PT003:I smashed Metal Crawler's exoskeleton, I scooped out Dead Eye's puny little eyeballs, I melted Frost Stone to stone, I eradicated Cerberlisk and Locked him back at Tartarus, I blew off Crimson Queen's Abdomen, and you are next!!!! Sarah:Do not underestimate him!!! , The overlords you mentioned are like Digger's in comparison MythEye9005:She's right, Your imagination is making me out to be an ordinary overlord, but in reality, I am a God Lt Bill:*Gulps* Mission 5 Description This is it, the Final stretch, with the creator gone the alien swarm is limited, wipe them out, make it safe for the ship and don't spare any aliens life PT003:Hopefully with MythEye9005 out of the picture, the deadly atmosphere will clear off and the ship can land without facing any faulties Lt Bill:Wait so He actually is the reason those planets up there have collapsed, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this PT003:We didn't come this far for nothing MythEye9005:You came here because of a peculiar odor and ended up causing a massive stir within my brethrens duties, turn back? I'll do whatever it takes to get you, your friend and lady friend mauled PT003:Well today is your lucky day MythEye9005:Oh yes!!! After Mission is complete Sarah:Be careful MythEye9005 is one of the most powerful overlords discovered, make sure you a plan and fully equipped PT003:Do not worry, his own medicine will be due MythEye9005:And your invitation will be pushed back Mission 6(Boss) Description Alien overlords are evasive despite their size, unless you are tackling MythEye9005 in that case you are in big trouble, whatever you do, remember how you defeated the previous overlords and maximize your abilities here as you are going to need it PT003:Just a few more aliens and jelly sushi for lunch MythEye9005:I admire your foolishness and your capability to be immune to fear, I still wonder how fast you will die PT003:We will see, we will see After Mission is complete(Boss is defeated) Sarah:You did it!!!! Hop aboard, paradise awaits Lt Bill:paradise? Sarah:With Him gone the aliens capabilities to travel are limited and there are still some parts of the galaxy haven't even been touched by any of them PT003:In that case lets to home The End!!!!! What do you think about my script? Yes I know this isn't what Stage 6 will be like but my hopes of it being like this are fairly high After all I've always loved watching that giant Myth371 in stage 4 just standing there watching you. Note:I actually did this whole Fanfiction on an Ipad so expect some grammar mistakes and general errors which I will try to fix. [[Category:Blog posts]